


Body Heat

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Hand Job, Holding back, Making Out, NSFW, Nudity, Smut, body heat, nearly naked making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen shares a bed with the Inquisitor when it is really cold. She can't get warm no matter what he does. Well, there is one thing, will he suggest it to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At this part of Cullen and Clair's relationship, they are fairly new to intimacy of any kind. The most they ever done was kiss and have always been fully clothed. They started sharing a bed not a month prior.   
> Comments, and kudos welcome!

The wind is howling. Snow covers Skyhold and nothing is left untouched. Not even the Herald’s resting place. Frost covers the windows and Cullen wouldn’t be surprised to see frost on the floor. The fire is still going, but yet the room is frigid. Clair has every blanket on top of her, and yet she still shivers. Her many clothes did nothing to help.  
He doesn’t know how long they lay there together, him trying to give her his own warmth, his own heat, but she still shakes and shivers like she is outside. She has yet to sleep at all. Staying awake was normal for him. But her... he wishes she would find sleep. Restful sleep.   
Her blue eyes look up at him. Her body still trying to make itself warm. “Sorry for keeping you awake.”   
“I’m more worried about you,” he says without hesitation, with concern in his voice.   
He remembers something he was taught in his early templar years. Something he never thought he’d use. Or even suggest. A survival technique. If it was hard to stay warm, you share warmth with another person. You share their body heat. Without anything on. But he couldn’t ask her to do that. What would she think or say to that kind of suggestion?  
Her body still shakes and teeth clank together. She is so cold. Even with his arms around her, and bodies close, she still hasn’t gotten warm. At all. She needs to feel warm again.  
He looks at her, her head leaning into his chest. He has to do something. “Clair? I uh, might know a way for you to become warm. But it might be something you don’t want to do or feel uncomfortable-”  
She cuts him off. “Please tell me.”   
“We would... um... both be. Well, naked. We would share body heat. If you don’t want to or-”   
“Please take your shirt off,” she says. He has never been like this before. He hopes he is doing the right thing. He pulls away from her and removes his shirt from his torso, and when he looks at her, most of her layers are off too. He pulls her closer without hesitation, wanting her to become warm again.  
“Maker’s breath! You’re like ice.” His hands touch her back, her shoulders. Her neck. She begins to warm. Her shivers become less frequent, and teeth stop clattering together.   
He ignores the strain in his smalls. This is about her becoming warm, comfortable. Not anything else, he reminds himself.   
They have been close before. Always fully clothed. Always standing up. This... this is something else entirely. Her teeth stop clanking together, and she begins to relax in his arms.  
A moment later she says, “Cullen, my legs are still cold.” He doesn’t know how she is feeling right now, he she feels about their closeness in this moment. Does she want him like he wants her? His thoughts do nothing to help the pressure growing in his groin.   
His hands slide to his trousers, and slides them off, leaving his smalls on, hoping she won’t notice. He keeps his eyes locked on her face as she removes hers at the same time he does. Before he can adjust, or do anything, she presses herself next to him, her legs next to him, and he knows she can feel his erection.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to... uh...” he watches her face turn red quickly. Her ears too, and part of her neck.   
“Don’t be... I...” want you. “You have that effect on me.” He didn’t think she could become any more embarrassed, but she did. Her face turns red, and she looks away from his gaze.  
He wonders if he should’ve said anything. He knows he made her uncomfortable, and that is the last thing he has ever wanted to do to her. He wants for her to feel safe and secure with him.   
Their eyes meet again, the blush slowly subsiding from her face. Her embarrassment replaced by something else. Adoration perhaps? Maybe love?  
Her hands tangle in his hair, pulling him down for their lips to meet. He tries not to put all his want and desire for her into their kiss, but knows he is unsuccessful. She rolls her hips into him, and moans into their kiss.   
She opens her mouth to him, and he slides his tongue in, wanting to taste her. He tries not to move his hips, but does anyway. He wants more than anything to be buried inside of her, to feel her, every part of her. Too soon. Too fast. He removes his tongue from her mouth, their kiss becoming chaste.  
She breaks off their kiss. Too soon. Not enough. Too much.   
She kisses his jaw, then moves down to his neck. Her teeth grazing his sensitive skin. Sweat beads between their bodies, and her hands explore his torso for the first time. Gentle. Cautious.   
Her lips suck at his neck, and he moans her name.  
Fingers trace along the hem of his smalls. Both sets of eyes meeting the other. “May I touch you?” She asks.  
“Please,” he manages to say, unsure how though. He feels his heart pounding in his throat.   
She slides his smalls off, and when they get to his feet, he kicks them off.   
She looks at his naked form for the first time, and drinks him on. All of him. He becomes flushed under her gaze.  
Her fingers barely touch the head of his cock, and he involuntarily thrusts into her hand.  
“I... uh... have never done this before. If I... umm... please tell me if I am doing anything wrong or anything. I want you to...”   
He cups her face, “You can’t do this wrong,” he says, hoping she will feel reassured.  
She begins to stroke him. He feels her eyes on him, as he closes his eyes and pictures being inside her. Rocking against her, her moaning his name.  
Her hand starts to move faster now. Cum starts beading at his head. He rolls his hips into her hand, starting to meet her with his own thrusts.   
He moans, her name constantly on his lips. He knows he is getting close now. Her hand feels so much better than his own.  
When his orgasm comes, his seed spurts out, onto both his and her bellies, and some on her hand.   
They lay there in comfortable silence for a moment. Her head resting back on his chest.   
After a moment, she speaks, “Was it? I mean... Did I?”  
He knows what she is trying to ask, “You did wonderful. Thank you.”   
“I uh... umm. glad you liked it?”   
He cups her cheek again. He loves this woman laying next to him.   
“Go to sleep. I know you’re tired,” he says, knowing in a couple hours dawn will come.  
“Sleep well, Cullen.”  
She moves closer to him, getting comfortable once more. His arms wrap around her bare body a moment later. After he knows she has succumbed to sleep, he whispers, “I love you.”


	2. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clair wakes up to find herself very naked, and in Cullen's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally NSFW. Making out with minimal clothing.

Pre-dawn light begins to stream through her windows. Clair keeps her eyes closed. Maybe if she pretends to be sleeping, she will not have to be removed from him or his embrace. Thoughts of last night flood into her mind. Her body still lay bare before him. Her lover. Her commander. Her friend.   
This was a step for them, even though both of them would probably not admit it. She trusts him. Maker, she thinks she loves him.   
Her eyes finally open. He is watching her.   
“You haven’t been up long, have you?” She asks.  
“Not long. Did you sleep well?” He asks her. He always is so courteous and attentive. She is glad, blessed to have him in her life.  
“I did, thanks to you.” Emotion flashes across his face.   
“You’re welcome,” he says simply.   
She becomes very aware of her nearly naked body and aware of him and how large and muscular his body is. His naked body. Her face flushes again, and she wonders if he notices.   
“Something wrong?” He asks. Of course he would notice.  
“I just... well... I noticed how naked we both are and I uh...”   
“Would you? I mean, do you want to put something on? I could...” he removes his arms from around her and nearly sits up, when she pulls his lips to hers. He clearly wasn’t expecting that. After a moment he kisses her back. Both their chests only inches apart. Her heart begins to race like it was the previous night.   
He removes his lips from hers. She nearly chases him to have him kiss her again. She notices his chest heaving.   
“Can I touch you?”   
“Yes.” She loves that about him. He always ask, he never assumes. He always puts her comfort ahead of anything else.   
His lips crash into hers. Teeth clanking together. This kiss is demanding. His hands touch her exposed body and she gasps. She knew he was going to, but it still took her by surprise. Her fingers lace through his hair, and her fingers brush his bare skin.  
She lays on her back, trying to bring him with her. His eyes ask for permission again to proceed. She nods.  
His legs go between hers, and his hardened erection brushes up on her inner thigh. There is no awkward tension, no fumbling, no hesitation. He presses his muscular body into hers and kisses her again.This is the closest they’ve ever been. She wraps her arms around him. eager to feel his body close to hers. He engulfs her senses. His light musk. It feels like he is touching every inch of her.   
He kisses her again, his lips conforming to her bottom lip, sucking it, licking it. His teeth gently bite it, and she moans, and rolls her hips into him. Something that sounds like a growl escapes his lips. She looks into his eyes, and sees something she has never before. Something primal. It doesn’t make her uncomfortable though. It makes her feel wanted, desired. She knows she is the one that has done that to him.  
He rolls his hips into her again, and feels him through her smalls to her core. She meowls. Her nails dig into his skin on his back. The next roll of his hips, she matches, wanting to feel as much as him as possible. He kisses her neck, and shoulder leaving marks in his wake.  
She continues to match the roll of his hips. His cock rolls into her and finds the spot she didn’t even know she was searching for. She pants and Cullen seems just as breathless.   
“Right there. Yes,” she moans into his ear.   
He stays where he is at, and she grinds against him, feeling a sensation welling up in her belly. She has felt this before, but not like this.   
Every nerve ending in her body courses with pleasure, as her orgasm takes her. She moans again, not concealing the amount of pleasure that he just gave her.   
She feels him rubbing up to her, so close to her. She watches as his face change from purely primal to bliss. He rests his head at the crook of her neck, panting, and sweat beading across his forehead. Her body is slick with sweat too. He waits for a moment, and their eyes meet again. Something unspoken passes between them. He rolls off her, onto his side of the bed, and looks at her, but the same eyes as a moment ago. She rolls over to face him. Both of them still breathing heavily.   
She feels she should say something, but has no idea what to say. After a moment, Cullen touches her cheek. Her lips curl into a smile. She moves closer to him, and he wraps his arms around her once more.  
“I wish we could spend the entire day like this. No responsibilities. Just, us.” She confesses.   
“Me too.”   
Dawn’s first light starts to steam through her windows. They both know they have to get out of bed soon. She hears Skyhold start to awaken.   
Cullen kisses her forehead. Never did she ever dream that she would find someone like him. But here he is. She doesn’t know what she did to deserve someone like him. He gets out of bed then, and so does she, and they both start getting ready for their day.


End file.
